


Sunset

by Guanin



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: “There she is,” Crowley gasped as soon as he spotted it from the cab, face pressed to the window. “My car. My beautiful car.”Aziraphale had told him that it had nary a scratch, but of course Crowley wouldn’t be satisfied until he got proof of it in the flesh, as it were. He smiled at Crowley’s enthusiasm, filling up with joy at his relief over his beloved vehicle.





	Sunset

After Aziraphale drank his fill of his restored bookshop (and the intriguing additions contained therein), they went straight to Crowley’s Bently, which remained parked outside his flat. 

“There she is,” Crowley gasped as soon as he spotted it from the cab, face pressed to the window. “My car. My beautiful car.”

Aziraphale had told him that it had nary a scratch, but of course Crowley wouldn’t be satisfied until he got proof of it in the flesh, as it were. He smiled at Crowley’s enthusiasm, filling up with joy at his relief over his beloved vehicle. It had pained him so deeply to think that it was lost forever. He wouldn’t countenance getting another Bentley. This one was replaceable. Aziraphale knew exactly how he felt. Without his bookshop, he had felt lost and adrift, even with Crowley's steadying presence at his side. As soon as the cab pulled over, Crowley jumped out and ran to his car. Aziraphale conjured the requisite amount of cash to pay the driver and followed Crowley, who was already stroking along the entire surface of the Bentley’s bonnet. 

“Look at you,” he cooed. “Not a scratch.” He touched the front lights with studied reverence. “As gorgeous as when I got you. I’ll never drive you through a ring of cursed fire ever again. Never.”

Some of the passersby were casting Crowley odd looks, as if he were some sort of lunatic, especially when Crowley draped himself over the bonnet and hugged the car, kissing it. But Aziraphale was most certainly not going to tell Crowley to stop, not when he was so happy. 

“Let’s go for a ride,” Crowley said, looking up at Aziraphale.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere. Doesn’t matter. As long as we’re in my car, I’ll drive to the moon.”

“Well, that might present a bit of a challenge. Let’s stay on planet Earth, shall we? How about the countryside?”

“Sure thing. Get in.”

The gleefulness of the moment was undercut for the next couple of miles by Crowley's driving, which continued to be nail-bitingly awful, as well as the traffic, which had now entered rush hour. It took them far longer than desired to leave London, but when they finally broke free, it was with welcome relief. Urban streets gradually gave way to rolling hills and winding roads. Aziraphale reminisced about their trip to Tadfield, though not out loud. It was too soon for that. The sun began to go down, casting a dim, glowing light across the sky, which filtered through the woods around them in gentle rays of light. 

Crowley pulled over in a break in the trees facing the setting sun. Fluffy clouds lit up in pinks and reds, like brilliant paint streaming across the sky.

“What a wonderful sight,” Aziraphale said. 

“I would have missed this.”

“Me, too.”

The distance between them suddenly felt far more acute than it had during the past two hours. Aziraphale placed his hand on the seat between them, reaching out to Crowley, yet stopping before he could bridge the gap. Oh, this was no time for such prevarication. He had stalled long enough.

“I believe it is considered romantic to watch the sunset like this,” he said, aiming for a light-hearted tone. 

Crowley turned to him, taking off his sunglasses as he did so, revealing eyes narrowed in tentative hope. 

“Is it?” 

His words asked something entirely different. Aziraphale nodded, smiling, turning his hand over so it lied palm up. Crowley looked at it. He raised his own hand, took a breath, and interlaced their fingers. Aziraphale leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, his mortal heart hammering in his chest, soaking in the brimstone scent of Crowley’s skin. Crowley gasped. He grasped Aziraphale's back, tugging him forward, leaning his forehead against his, whispering, “oh, angel” in a tone so joyful that Aziraphale's heart sang. Their noses rubbed together, making Aziraphale giggle. 

“Let’s do this every day from now on,” Aziraphale said.

“Fine by me.”


End file.
